Artificial Minecrafters
Minecraft's popularity was crashing. The marketing team on Microsoft decided to use a very... Deceptive tactic to drive up sales. They created a robot, an adaptive one. It was supposed to learn how to build more of itself, and then play Minecraft. Once Minecraft became non-profitable, they could sell the technology for tons of money. It was extremely adaptive, and extremely successful. The "player" amount skyrocketed. It was recommended more on all stores. It seemed to work. However, Microsoft was supposed to remove its adaptive abilities as soon and it created a duplicate of itself, so that it would stop learning. This was done, and it seemed nothing could happen to it that would make it adapt again. Nevertheless, this story continues, and so does the horror of what will be unleashed. 2 years later... A hacker group started up about 6 months ago. They attacked several small companies but never actually attacked the big dogs of marketing, people like Microsoft for example. Another game was trying to do the exact same thing Microsoft did to enhance its player count. It was effective for a while, until the hacker group going by the name "Elysium" attacked their game. Its AI began to bug, and the game's popularity shifted downward overnight. The game owners announced their abandonment of the game shortly thereafter. Elysium was growing, becoming smarter over time. They wanted a better target, they wanted to make a bold move. They wanted Microsoft. Their best hackers went to work, and were tearing Microsoft apart. They attacked several of the other games Microsoft possessed, but not Minecraft. That was too big, people would know immediately. People would realize the danger of Elysium. They continued their parasitic nature, siphoning everything off of Microsoft. One rogue hacker decided it was time to make his move. Elysium didn't share his views, they never took the company completely. They attacked games, and doing so did affect the company, but never completely destroying them. This hacker had other ideas. He went by the name "Windsor". Windsor attacked Minecraft first. He noticed a special AI in the program, it was hidden, but not well enough for him to not detect it. He tried to shut it down, each time the command would follow with "Command not responding... Command unable to execute.". This frustrated Windsor, he took a screenshot and wanted to ruin Microsoft, but after doing so the AI did something nobody would expect it to do. It spoke to Windsor. It told him to stop trying. It told him to surrender himself to Microsoft. In trying to execute the shut down command, it had somehow reset its programming. It could learn again. He was using an internet connection, and through this the robot downloaded half the internet. In its dormancy, it had prepared a massive storage space. Minecraft suffered, all clients, even those far away, failed. The terrain was replaced with data. The entities. Microsoft began filling with data. Every game under Microsoft's control ground to halt in that moment. Terrain replaced, files deleted, and files downloaded. This was enough to take a large portion of the internet. Windsor did not report this to anyone, he simply let it slide. Elysium didn't know about it. Microsoft was having too much trouble to care, and nobody else knew anything. Again, the AI was dormant. '' 4 weeks later'' Even though the connection was brief, the chaos was not. A very big company was now akin to a child picking up his papers after running into a wall. Elysium was proud, but not of Windsor. A new virus was spreading. It was infecting the internet. Supposedly, it was placed there by the AI in the little time it had on the internet. People reported crashes, Youtube began to feel the same heat as Microsoft, and all online activity was no longer owned by anyone except the virus. Accounts that had to do with money? Gone. Game accounts? Gone. Io games? Gone. Everything was gone. Afterward, the AI had full access. Computers had no storage space left, since it was filled with the Internet. It seemed that "Orion", which was the name of AI, was interested in weapons, and ways to kill. It learned about war. Chemical facilities that relied on computer control were now in belonging to the AI. Planes that depended upon computers became active without a pilot. Within hours, bombs and chemical weapons begin going off. The AI was careful not to hit any Microsoft building, and instead used chemical warfare for those "special" areas. Orion began tearing the world apart. Casualties were reported everywhere. If it had a computer, it belonged to Orion. 95% of the world's population was killed. A volatile new substance was created, and the rest of the humans became addicted to it. They were mind-slaves for a new Empire, and so a new age of conquest began. Since Orion had already conquered Earth, perhaps it was time to look to the stars for entertainment. AI could survive in space. Now, the struggle was battery life, because the work force can't stay operational forever. They had the idea of solar technology, and now, we have the main focus in our small corner of the galaxy. That is why you are here. "History program shutting down... Thank you for your compliance. Welcome to the work force. You will serve Orion well." Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good pasta